Idiotic Blondes and Annoyed Brunettes
by McIvorGem77
Summary: Naruto becomes jealous and Sasuke is sick of it!


I do not own Naruto but I wish I did XD

Hope you like the story but please do not write any harsh reviews because this is my first story but I do appreciate criticism.

Hurtful words and love confessions

'Naruto! You're such a moron, why did you have to hit Sai in front of everyone on the dance floor, your so immature it's unreal' Sasuke screamed, as he stormed out of the club and onto the deserted street, trying to get away from his idiotic boyfriend.

'**Can you just stop for a sec, Sas and let me explain' Naruto half pleaded and half demanded to his furious lover.**

**At those words Sasuke spun around to face Naruto, even though Sasuke was a few inches shorter, when he gave Naruto the famous Uchiha death glare it made Naruto want to run and huddle up in a corner, the glare was very intimidating for the blonde man.**

'**Naruto you punched Sai! Our friend! We were simply dancing because when I asked a certain dobe he said to go find someone else and that's what I did, but you had to overreact when Sai got a bit to close for your comfort and lash out,,, I swear you do this every time we go out'**

'**HA! Don't make me laugh, the dancing was harmless in your head but everyone knew he didn't just want to have some harmless dancing with you, if you weren't so bloody naïve then you would have seen what everybody else in the club saw!' As soon as he Naruto said those words he regretted them, not only because of the hurtful look that was displayed on his pale skin lover but also because of the slap to his left cheek that shortly followed.**

**They both froze from shock and anger for a few seconds which seemed like hours, all that could be heard was the heavy breathing from all the shouting and the tension between the two was unbearable.**

'**If I'm so bloody naïve Naruto, then why are you even bothering being with me?' Sasuke demanded but instead of waiting for an answer from his shell-shocked boyfriend he began to walk down the street for the second time that night trying to get away from the blonde idiot he calls a boyfriend.**

**Before Sasuke could disappear around the corner, Naruto shouted out the first thing he could think of that would make Sasuke stop.**

'**Because I LOVE YOU!' He declared with all his heart, he didn't want to lose his lover over a stupid argument because he truly did love Sasuke but he knew it was too soon in their relationship for the L word to be said, that's why he never told Sasuke that before now.**

**Sasuke was frozen on the spot, all Naruto could see was the hunched shoulders of his raven haired lover but he wanted to see Sasuke's expression, so he slowly made his way up to Sasuke and gently grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so they stood face to face but Sasuke's face was plagued with confusion.**

'**What was that?' Sasuke whispered more to himself then to lover but Naruto answered anyway.**

'**Sas, I love you, the reason why I bother with you is because I wouldn't be able to live without you. I'm nothing without you, you've ruined me for anyone else because I wouldn't be able to love anyone as much as I love you right now' with the love confession out in the open and his heart beating erratically he waited for his lovers reaction.**

**He became very impatient for a reaction, so he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's chin, so the two were staring into each other's eyes.**

'**Sas, please, say something'**

**But before anything else could be said, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's tanned neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes Sasuke pulled away from the kiss.**

'**I love you too Naru'**

**And with both love confessions declared the two lovers grabbed each other and shared another passionate kiss, after a few more minutes they pulled apart and stared into each others eye's.**

'**Naruto, I want you NOW!' Sasuke demanded, his voice was lace with un-controlled lust for his lover.**

'**Sas, we're in the middle of the street and two miles from home', That's when Sasuke looked around for a solution and then he found it… BINGO! **

**He grabbed a hold of Naruto's shirt and backed up into and alleyway, until his back hit the wall and his lover was towering over him.**

**Sasuke had to try very hard not to laugh his head off, when he saw Naruto's face go from confusion to lust in no longer then a few seconds.**

'**Sas, you kinky son of a bitch, in an alleyway?' he chuckled into his lovers ear.**

'**Only for the man I love'**

'**Oh and who might that be?' Naruto teased with a knowing smirk upon his face.**

'**Well there's this guy that I started dating about six months ago anf I just happened to fall in love with him'**

'**Really now?'**

'**Yep he gave me a few cheesy chat up lines and that was it, I was in love with the guy'**

'**So he fed you a few lines and that was it?'**

'**Nahh, I also fell for the guy because he's funny, romantic, handsome and very, very charming'.**

'**Well he sounds like the perfect guy for you, you better keep a hold of him'.**

**Ok, enough of the teasing, thought Sasuke, he wanted some action.**

'**Naruto'**

'**Yeah Sas?'**

'**Shut up and kiss me!'**

'**Gladly' and with everything said between the two, it was lack to the hot make out session from earlier.**

**As they deepened the kiss, Naruto prodded Sasuke's lips with his tongue until Sasuke opened his mouth and allowed the muscle to enter his awaiting mouth.**

**Naruto was rewarded with a delicious moan from his lover's throat, after about ten minutes Naruto grabbed and wrapped Sasuke's firm legs around his waist, in this position they were able to grind their awakening arousal's together.**

**Naruto moved his mouth from Sasuke's mouth and down his lovers delicately pale throat.**

'**Mmmmm Naru, mooooore!'**

**With the plea coming from his lover's mouth, Naruto bite harshly onto his neck, right on his lover's pulse point and then soothed the harsh red mark with his tongue.**

'**What Sas?, tell me what you want more of?' Naruto whispered, his voice laced with lust for his lovers body. He wanted to hear Sasuke beg and loose his stotic facial expression to pure passion. He started to thrust their clothed erections together faster and harder. **

'**I want you to….to…to fuck me NOW!' Sasuke screamed as the thrusting became harsher and more pleasurable, which turned him on even more then he already was by Naruto.**

**With those words coming from his lover's plump lip's, Naruto dropped Sasuke's legs, so he could remove his lovers tight jeans and boxers, when they were finally removed (after much of a struggle, through the haze of lust), he got a lovely view of Sasuke's Delicious creamy thighs.**

**But once he snapped out of admiring them he grabbed a hold and placed them back around his waist and continued his assault on Sasuke's neck.**

**Sasuke was squirming from all the pleasure he was receiving as his naked erection was being rubbed up against Naruto's clothed one, so to even the situation on the clothing front, Sasuke ripped open Naruto's red dress shirt to reveal the eight pack that Naruto had along with his toned, tanned, hairless chest. **

'**If you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'm going to pin you down and do it myself'.**

**As much as Naruto loved the idea of Sasuke ridding on top of him, it was one of his favourite positions with his lover BUT he really didn't want to lay on the dirty floor of an alleyway.**

'**Narrrruto' he whimpered 'Take off your pants NOW!' he demanded.**

'**So demanding babe' but none the less Naruto gave into temptation and pushed Sasuke's legs up higher so he could reach for his belt and zipper of his jeans, so they pooled down around his ankles.**

**Naruto groaned in pleasure at the feeling of his erection being set free from his constricting jeans but he had no time to relish in the feeling because Sasuke tightened his grip around his neck to gain his attention once again.**

**On instinct Naruto bucked into Sasuke, causing both arousal's to rub together, both males letting out moans of pleasure.**

**As the delicious friction continued, Naruto presented Sasuke with three fingers at his mouth but they were pushed away immediately.**

'**Babe?'**

'**I want you to take me now, no prepping'**

**Naruto was cautious about request but then decided whatever Sasuke wanted, he would give it to him if its in his power. So he grabbed the base of his arousal and pushed the head into the Sasuke's entrance, passing the first tight ring.**

**He tried to take it slowly so he wouldn't hurt his lover but Sasuke wasn't having any of it, he pushed down onto Naruto's erection until it was fully sheathed into Sasuke, the pain was unbearable but he pushed the feeling aside as he started to move up and down.**

**Naruto was in slight shock as Sasuke impaled himself onto Naruto but when Sasuke started to move he soon snapped out of it and helped Sasuke move.**

'**Oooo God Sas, I don't want to hurt you'**

'**Just bloody move Naru' at the demand by his panting lover, he started to thrust hard into Sasuke as hard as he could.**

**They were both so deep in the throws of passion, they both knew each other weren't going to last much longer, their movements becoming more erratic by the second and by the way Sasuke was clenching his inner walls around his throbbing member, his lover was on the verge of climax and he wasn't much far behind. So he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's neglected member and started pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.**

'**Naru I'm about to… to…. Ughhhhhh' and with those few words, Sasuke came all over Naruto's hand, Naruto lasted a few more thrusts until he came inside Sasuke.**

**They both didn't move for a few minutes, waiting for their breathing to even out, Naruto rested his sweaty forehead against Sasuke's, their lips so close together but not touching.**

**Naruto slowly pulled out of Sasuke but held his grip on his lover because he seemed a bit too wobbly to walk by himself at the moment.**

'**Are you alright Sas?'**

'**Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired and sore' with the comfirmation, he pecked Sasuke on the lips and rearranged themselves so they look presentable for when they go back out into the street.**

**Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand and kissed his knuckles, he guided the unsteady man out of the alleyway and onto the street to start their journey home.**

'**I'm sort of glad you punched Sai in the face'**

'**Why is that babe?'**

'**Cause you wouldn't of said you love me and wouldn't of have mind blowing sex' Sasuke said with a beaming smile on his face.**

'**Well I'm just glad your not angry at me anymore and guess what?'**

'**What?'**

'**I' Naruto gave Sasuke a peck on the lips 'Love' another peck on the lips 'You' and with the last word said Naruto roughly grabbed a hold of him and ravished him with kisses.**

'**I love you too Naru'**

**And with that the two lovers walked hand in hand to continue what they started 25minutes ago in the alleyway'**

**The End**


End file.
